


recognition

by Hnybnny



Category: DragonFable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hnybnny/pseuds/Hnybnny
Summary: a ficlet based on a conversation with tmae3114, where Cysero, old as he is, once met a young man from Lymcrest... (and what is under his arm-bandages?)





	

He recognizes the voice. 

It is the same as he remembers- a bit older, perhaps, and much more  _ raspy _ \- but it is still the same. The same voice of the young man he met so many years ago in a dwarven mining town, with bright blue hair and burn scars on his arms and his stars in his eyes. 

But this was not that man who he inspired to learn magic, not the man he met who showed such sheer promise in not only magical arts, but in life. A man who, at the time, he had a gut feeling would be  _ great _ . 

This was not that man- and Cysero was not sure if he was a man any longer, judging by the stark-black skull charred by flames that flickered constantly, never burning out.

_               "Alexander?”  _

The weaponsmith’s voice is uncharacteristically soft as he inches towards the other figure, clad all in red with sparks dancing at the tips of their clawed gloves.

              “Alexander-” The name is said with force and fury, teeth grating, “-is  _ dead _ .”

He launches a fireball and Cysero nimbly dances aside as the heat singes his cheek and he swears he smells burnt hair, but he doesn’t care.

             “My name-” Punctured by another wave of fire, this time forcing Cysero to cast a quick defensive ward as he roots himself to the spot, “-is  **_XAN_ ** !” 

`This  _ Xan _ laughs maniacally (the wrong sort of laughter with the same voice who used to belong to one so gentle and most of all sane, and the man shudders) 

Cysero slowly begins to inch his way backwards, his shield suddenly faltering as his attention diverts course to  _ getting the hell out there  _ because whatever has happened, the boy he knew as Alexander is gone and in his stead is dangerous, dangerous magic in the hands of one not in the right mind ( _ the flames, the flames _ , Cysero thinks,  _ what happened to his face-? _ ), and another burst of fire is coming straight at him and he’s not ready and his magic doesn’t react fast enough but his body does and he throws his arms in front of his face, screaming for only a few moments as his skin burns and melts and  _ hurts _ , before the adrenaline kicks in and he’s running, running fast and all he can do past the pain and the tears pricking at the corners of his eyes is look over his shoulder-

  
And the image in his mind’s eye is a smiling boy from Lymcrest, before the pyromancer is back and the boy is gone and everything right is wrong again.


End file.
